


Scars

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comfort, Drell - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Rememberance, Scars, Solipsism, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tu-fira, untranslatable drell terms, your body is a wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Taye Shepard wakes up in the middle of the night thinking about a scar she got in the Skyllian Blitz because of a dream she had, only to be comforted by her lover who then helps her find her way back to sleep...eventually...





	

Taye woke with a start.

She stared long and hard in the dim lighting; it wasn’t there anymore, and that irked her. Part of her knew that it didn’t have to be there for her to still have the memories, but for three years all she had to do was glance at it and remember. Remember all those lives she hadn’t saved. She took a deep breath and ran her hand down her thigh from her hip bone down to the outside of her knee cap on her left leg.

She remembered the batarian that had given it to her on Elysium. In thirty years she had never been injured so badly it left a large, highly visible scar until that day. The colonist she’d thrown herself in front of had screamed at all the blood, but at the time she’d been numb to the pain. She’d looked at that scar every day after the wound closed, and Cerberus had removed any trace.

It wasn’t like anyone had known about it—always covered by her armor or pants, and she certainly didn’t talk about it.

“Siha, you’re still awake?”

She hadn’t meant to wake him. He’d been sleeping soundly on his right side, his arm clamped around her stomach, holding her tightly against him, as she sat against the headboard—most days she loved it, but today her mind had been wandering. Once he’d told her that occasionally he lost himself in bad memories, but all he had to do to break it, was look down at his knee to see that it wasn’t shattered, or remember his son. Her eyes flicked down his body to his knees, the right one was a little darker in places, where his scar tissue from that had formed—but he could erase it by replacing the bad memories with the good, never forgetting, but not letting it unhinge you.

Taye took a deep breath and stared deep into his black eyes, shimmering with concern for her.

“I was just thinking about the scar I used to have right here.” She traced the skin from her knee to her hip slowly. “I got it back on Elysium, and now it’s gone—it had been a reminder of everything bad that had happened down there…How do you handle the bad memories? Not let them control you?”

Thane sat up slowly, before drawing her deeper into his arms as he wrapped his arms and legs around her form. He’d been there before, his perfect memory and the solipsism that came with it was sometimes a curse, but lately it had gotten easier to push the horrible memories to the back of his mind. All of that was because of her—when she wasn’t around he constantly lived in the memory of their first night together. Tears down his cheeks. Guilt for wanting her. Her acceptance. Softness of the white sheets. Her lips softer still. The two of them together as one. Bliss.

He blinked both sets of eyelids, smiling softly.

He buried his face in her flame-red hair. “Now, I think of you Siha—you have me in a constant state of tu-fira…it wasn’t always that way, but I think I like this better.”

Taye laughed as she rolled her eyes. He always knew the exact right thing to say to make her feel remarkably better. “Sere, you honor me.”

He tapped her temple gently. “Never lose the memories and what they represent, and you will have no need of the physical reminder.”

His two fused fingers traipsed up the patch of skin she’d traced earlier from knee to hip—his speed from his hand leaving her head was remarkable, and she shuddered in his embrace; she suddenly felt hot under the collar with his hand resting gently on her hip. Taye turned her head and caught his lips in a rough, needy kiss. Their eyes closed almost immediately as Thane groaned against her mouth, his tongue passing between her lips, tasting the familiar flavor of wintergreen. If he never had to let her go, he would be the happiest drell in the universe.

The mattress was at her back in an instant—no wonder he was an amazing assassin…with those lightning fast reflexes he needed on outlet; he’d told her that he’d been trained for that life since he was six years old and sometimes it showed. She giggled quietly as his lips crashed against hers again, her legs draped around his hips, and his hand tangled in her orange ringlet curls and the other caressing her side. He’d promised her once to never let her head hit the bed without his hand behind it, and he was certainly making good on that promise now.

Her freckled skin was like porcelain, and Thane knew he could never have enough…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure most of you know all the drell words I used, but just in case...
> 
>  
> 
> Solipsism: The ability to relive any moment in their life with complete clarity, complete with all five senses.
> 
> Sere: an honorific term for drell adult males
> 
> Siha: the name of a warrior-angel of the goddess Arashu, used as a term of endearment for someone who can be described as “fierce in wrath” and a “tenacious protector”
> 
> Tu-fira: to be unable to forget someone, “lost in another”


End file.
